Card Codenames
Card Codenaming '''refers to the method Knights use to catalog members, opponents and significant denizens of Ayepeessee. It follows the standard 52 playing card deck, with extra cards. Structure The Codename list contains 52 names, divided into 4 suits, and further organized by rank (numbers) and royalty. It also contains a Joker, and a special card called Marlon. Suits The suits refer to a generalization of all those under it. It accompanies a formal name that is no longer/rarely used. (in parentheses) For Knights, these categories are loose and vague, some members actually choosing their own names because 'it sounds cool'. *Spade (Swords) refers to those with a focus on combat ability. While most under this suit are known for their physical prowess, not all have a significant rating. *Diamonds/Derps (Coins, now Pentacles) refers to those with a focus on their skill in pursuits of knowledge and power outside battle. While it once was used to categorize wealth, it became too broad and thus was replaced with the current definition after the King of Derps was placed. *Hearts (Chalices) refers to those whose focus or pursuit lies outside combat or knowledge. It mainly involves rivers and swimming in them. Believed to deal with those who pursue relationships. *Clubs (Wands) refers to threats, annoyances and opponents of the Knights. This list changes rapidly - one such example is the upgrade of Paps Jools from King of Clubs... to Joker. Aces Aces are usually persons who fall under the category yet do not seem to be the 'best' at the direct meaning behind the suit itself. However, they still remain very significant to the others in the suit. It is said that the Aces represent the 'raw' meaning of the suit. Numbers The Numbers refer to 9 of the most significant people in the category. The rankings differ depending on suit. Some suits use symbolism while others use actual ranking. Whether 9 to 2 or 2 to 9 differs, however. Royalty The Royalty refer to the most significant people of the Suit within the Knights. They are usually members with the best ability in the chosen suits. However, unlike numbers, they do not necessarily outrank each other. As such, a Jack may actually be better than the King or Queen in a certain aspect of the suit's meaning. (Such as the hearts suit) Joker The Joker is PAPS JOOLS. And for good reason. It can no longer be merely branded under any category, because it outclasses and corrupts the meaning of any suit it falls under. Also, it is a threat to all of Ayepeessee, and not just the knights alone. As such, it bears this distinction. Marlon Marlon is a man-god. He can have his own card when he wants to have his own card. Plus, it trumps all the other cards. That's just how awesome it is. Card List Here is a list of Cards by Suit. '''Spade *King of Spades *Queen of Spades * Knight of Spades * Page of Spades *Ten of Spades *Nine of Spades *Eight of Spades *Seven of Spades *Six of Spades *Five of Spades *Four of Spades *Three of Spades *Two of Spades *Ace of Spades Diamonds/Derps *King of Derps *Queen of Diamonds *Jack of Diamonds/Derps *Ten of Diamonds *Nine of Diamonds * Eight of Diamonds *Seven of Diamonds *Six of Diamonds *Five of Diamonds *Four of Diamonds *Three of Diamonds *Two of Diamonds *Ace of Diamonds Hearts *King of Hearts *Queen of Hearts *Jack of Hearts *Ten of Hearts *Nine of Hearts *Eight of Hearts *Seven of Hearts *Six of Hearts *Five of Hearts *Four of Hearts *Three of Hearts *Two of Hearts * Ace of Hearts Clubs *King of Clubs *Queen of Clubs *Knight of Clubs * Page of Clubs *Ten of Clubs *Nine of Clubs *Eight of Clubs * Seven of Clubs *Six of Clubs *Five of Clubs *Four of Clubs *Three of Clubs *Two of Clubs *Ace of Clubs Joker The joker is Paps Jools. Marlonism The Marlon card is obviously Marlon. In Inverse Marlonist decks, there is an additional card, known as The Highlander. Category:Terms